paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie
Cookie is a golden retriever who is the long lost puppy of Emiko and is the seventh member of the Paw Patrol. Cookie is a 2 year old golden retriever who is a medical and sports trainer puppy. Voice Actresses Young Cookie and Cookie's normal singing voice: Lea Salonga (Mulan's singing voice) Older Cookie: Irene Bedard (Pocahontas's speaking voice) Appearance '' Cookie is a golden yellow golden retriever with sapphire blue eyes and wears a navy blue base ball cap on her head. She wears a red medical cross collar around her neck and wears a sea foam green outlined soccer shirt with the inside of the sea foam green border colored sky blue. ''Personality '' Cookie is a very sweet and friendly pup, who is a whole lot of a tomboy. She loves playing sports and getting down and dirty, but she doesn't mind hanging out with Katie,Tundra, and Skye in The spa. Even though she is a tomboy, she wears her heart on her paw, being sensitive and a hopeless romantic. But being a romantic doesn't stop her form going on fun adventures or doing extreme sports.She loves playing video games, playing games and sports, football, pizza, tug of war, doggie treats, playing with Skye, having fun , teasing Chase about his crush on Skye, and hanging out with Marshall. Being a hopeless romantic, she develops a crush on Marshall who likes her back, but doesn't know it. Cookie can keep a secret and can also control her feelings, even when she has to face her fears. Her fears are worms, seeing her friends and Marshall hurt, and she is extremely claustrophobic. She loves singing and has an amazing voice and loves singing everywhere she goes. She likes to listen to mlp songs, disney songs, pop music, rock music, and rap music. One of her favorite music is "Crush" by Zoe Trent, especially after falling for Marshall. ''Relationships '' Skye- Cookie and Skye are best friends and can always tell each other about anything. After Cookie saved Skye from a killer who pupnapped both of them, they became fast friends and their friendship worked out very well. Skye knows about Cookie's crush on Marshall and Cookie knows about Skye's feeling for Chase. Marshall- Cookie and Marshall have secret feelings for each other but doesntt even know it. After Marshall helped Cookie escaped as soon as they locked eyes, they fell in love with each other. Marshall is very protective of Cookie and loves to play with her and make her laugh, while Cookie takes care of him and can stand his klutziness. Emiko - Emiko is Cookie's owner and is her best friend. Cookie would help Emiko with Emiko's job as a gym teacher assistant until Emiko's brother pup napped her. Emiko and Cookie haven't seen each other for 1 year until when Skye gets kidnapped and Cookie helps Skye try to escape. As soon as the paw patrol save Cookie and Skye, Cookie continues to help Emiko with her job as a gym assistant. Chase - Cookie and Chase are close friends and Cookie knows about Chase's feelings but has to keep it a secret. ''Fanon Appearances ' -Your Love is my Mission. -Your Love is My Mission (part 2) '' -Your Love is my Mission (part 3) (AKA Skye gets DOGNAPPED!!) -Your Love is My Mission (part 4) (AKA The truth) -Your Love is My Mission (part 5) (AKA Cookie helps) -Your Love is my Mission (part 6) (AKA Finding Skye) -Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra) -Your Love is My mission (part 8) (AKA Death won't tear us apart) -Your Love is My Mission (part 9) (AKA A Happy Ending) ''Trivia ''Category:Characters * Cookie was kidnapped for 1 year until Skye came along and they both tried to escape * Her favorite food is pizza * She is a total tomboy * She has a normal American accent * Her favorite colors are Purple, green, blue, peach, orange, black, grey, and ruby red. * Cookie has a crush on Marshall, who likes her back but she doesn't know it. * Skye, Tundra, and Cookie are best friends. * She is scared of worms * She is claustrophobic * She lives with Emiko in a house that is only 1 block away from the lookout. * She is secretly a pegasister * Cookie excels at the Pup Pup Boogie, she is even better than Skye * Cookie is a medical and sports trainer pup * She loves sports like football and soccer * She is an amazing singer * Marshall gives her the nickname "Samoa" since that is one of Cookie's favorite cookies * Cookie calls Marshall "Oreo" due to his black and white color and is also Marshall's favorite cookie * Cookie is known to be close friends with MLP's Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash. And Fluffle Puff * it is shown that in "I know how you feel" with Applejack, that Cookie has lost ehr parents at a young age. * She is a Black Belt in Karate along with her owner, Emiko * She is a member of the Black Belt Club ''Pics '' '' Marshall is in love!!!.jpg|gift by AwkwardNachos on deviantart IMG 2086.jpg|gift from Purple Paw Prints :) :) I'm gonna get you.......jpg I know how you feel.....jpg Cookie the golden retriever.jpg Marshall and Cookie play Pup Pup Boogie.jpg MarshallXCookie.jpg Marshall Meets Cookie.jpg Anniversary-0.jpg|Paw Patrol Anniversary New Cookie.jpg|This is a new and improves Cookie! ' Cookie Category:Appearance Category:Trivia Relationships Category:Fanon appearances Category:Pics Category:Voice Actresses Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Pups